


Love Bites

by krikkiter68



Category: The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: Biting, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Het, M/M, Slash, sexual fantasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 08:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10760301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krikkiter68/pseuds/krikkiter68
Summary: Ollie likes Malcolm and Jamie's abuse more than he cares to admit.  One-shot trash fic, set during the Specials.





	Love Bites

"What's that on your neck?" Glenn says.

Ollie starts, jerked out of his reverie: a kind of red-tinted, musk-and-whiskey scented, three-star dungeon, in which Malcolm, hand fisted in Ollie's curls, licks his lips and prepares to sink his teeth into Ollie's helpless, exposed neck, and hurriedly turns up his collar. Too late. Glenn grins, delighted.

"I knew it! Emma's eating you alive! Hope you've got your stake ready in case she tries to drain you."

Ollie winces at Glenn's choice of imagery, and curses inwardly as he feels the blood rushing to his cheeks.

"It was her cat," he says. "We don't get on."

Glenn peers at Ollie's neck.

"Must have a bloody big mouth."

Ollie grins weakly, not meeting Glenn's gaze. Emma doesn't have a cat. It wasn't Emma. It was Malcolm.

 

One week later and Ollie's with Emma, naked, on her bed, thrusting hard into her wet warmth, hard enough to make the bed creak and groan and hopefully annoy that ponce Phil in the next room. On Malcolm's instructions, he's made her come already with his fingers, his mouth. He's been a good boy for Malcolm. Malcolm's good little slut, his mind whispers. The plaster on his neck itches, reminding him. He closes his eyes, rerunning Malcolm's teeth against his neck, the alternating licks and bites, the long hand down the front of his trousers, even as his slender arms tremble with the effort of holding himself up. Emma gasps and bucks against him, and it's good, really good, but he's so tired and he needs something to tip him over the edge. On cue, a rogue image of Jamie swims into his fevered brain. Jamie taking him hard and fast from behind, pinning him down. Jamie's cock hitting his prostate, over and over again, Jamie's sharp white teeth raking his neck.

He lets out a strangled gasp; all of a sudden, he's close.

"Bite me..."

Emma bites his neck and he's coming, crying out incoherently, the headboard thumping against the paintwork. He collapses against her, sated, sweating, the only sound in the room that of their laboured breathing and Phil banging on the wall of the next room and yelling at them to shut the fuck up.

 

"Dickwad," Ollie mutters, to no one. Another week has passed and he's at the launch event for Ben's dreadful book. Emma, that traitorous Sloane bitch from Hell, has stolen their policy idea, and Jamie, fucking Jamie, fucking gorgeous Jamie, has yelled at him, and everything's turning to shit. His career suddenly resembles a snowball in the Sahara. Several glasses of wine and the sight of piles of unsold copies of Ben's bastard book fail to cheer him up. Finally, feeling defeated, he retrieves his cheap coat from the back of a chair, shrugs it on, and heads off down the corridors.

The lights in the corridor are dimming one by one, his footsteps echoing. Passing Malcolm's office, he's surprised to see yellow light glowing under the door. He's pretty sure they're off elsewhere in the building, manhandling and shouting at politicos. Maybe he'd better turn the lights off. He turns the doorknob and steps in, stops dead at the sight of Malcolm and Jamie sprawled together on the sofa, taking turns to swig from a bottle of whiskey. Then they see him.

He didn't realise it was possible for anyone human to look so predatory, but they've managed it. They've pinned him down with their eyes, and he swallows hard as he approaches them on shaking legs, winces as they grab his shoulders and force him down onto the sofa between them. Jamie pins Ollie's arms behind his back, as Malcolm undoes his trousers, releases him, his cock desperately hard and begging for a touch. They smile at each other, not sparing him a glance, and somehow it's the sexiest thing he's ever seen. Finally, mercifully, Malcolm takes him in hand, expertly stroking and caressing his aching flesh and oh God, it won't take long, now.

Ollie closes his eyes as the two of them lean in and, without a second's pause, bite down on his neck. Hard.


End file.
